Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 August 2014
11:28 *KILLS EVERYONE* XP 11:28 mama luigi to you 11:30 Hi. Where is MN? 11:30 :3 11:30 troll'd 11:30 trollololoololololololololo 11:31 (troll) trolo 11:31 :? 11:31 :/ 11:31 sup 11:53 I AM BARACK OBAMA 11:53 AND I DEMAND 11:53 TO BE HERE 11:53 Lol just kidding 11:53 Hai 11:53 Rx2MikeyWIKIA 11:53 SlimeLOLEnder 11:53 SodaPopExplosive 11:53 :T 11:53 can u halp me, Ninja? 11:54 waht 11:54 with PvZ:AS 11:54 k 11:54 lievhstriiimmm plz 11:54 https://join.me/234-941-036 11:54 lol ninjad 11:55 n0pe 11:55 cuz 11:55 i posted the link 11:59 https://mega.co.nz/#!hwFB2biA!YAm3bNPPOP2iSjzcfqLdsKv68Pb1RjUevRsPzkAbZ-k yay 11:54 lievhstriiimmm plz 11:54 https://join.me/234-941-036 11:54 lol ninjad 11:55 n0pe 11:55 cuz 11:55 i posted the link 11:59 https://mega.co.nz/#!hwFB2biA!YAm3bNPPOP2iSjzcfqLdsKv68Pb1RjUevRsPzkAbZ-k yay 12:06 NUU 12:06 Hi and stuff 12:06 Hi 12:07 McZaky do you have Android or Ipad? 12:07 No 12:07 wut 12:07 K so you have No 12:07 alright 12:07 Loljk 12:07 lolwat 12:07 Do you have an android tablet or Ipad tablet? 12:08 i have an ipod 5 12:08 not an ipad 12:08 oh 12:08 If you had Android, i could give you PvZAS 12:09 Wait 12:09 Do u has Bluestacks? 12:09 I don't believe so 12:09 Hey lil, you play MC right? I need a favor. 12:10 Sorry, but i am on vacation 12:10 And this computer is a piece of crap, so i cannot play Minecraft. 12:10 ah, ok 12:10 I have Minecraft Pocket Edition on my Android Tablet gthough 12:10 *though 12:11 I set up a server on PC, and i'm trying to see if it works outside of my own wifi, cuz that's the problem i kept having when i would try to set up servers before 12:11 And if it does, i want to do hardcore with some people, possibly on here 12:11 Is it cracked? 12:12 I don't think so 12:12 My account is legit, so I don't believe it's cracked 12:12 Oh 12:12 legit as in it was payed for 12:12 If it is, then i cannot play it even if i would be home 12:12 payed? 12:12 lol *paid 12:12 awwww 12:12 cuz i haz crackedz 12:13 wait 12:13 :/ 12:13 *cuz iz haz crackedz 12:13 i feel like i mess evrythin up 12:13 :O 12:13 well 12:13 In later levels, not even Tall-Nut is useful 12:13 I replaced it with Spikerock 12:14 (Yes, i got spikerock because i got some Orange Gems from a weird battle) 12:14 I have 5 Barrel Cactus pieces 12:14 but i need 30 to unlock the plant :c 12:15 i need only 2 more spikeweed pieces 12:15 :O 12:15 cool 12:15 what are you two talking about 12:15 PvZAS 12:15 any way i could get more by replaying earlier levels 12:15 Or, Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars 12:15 anyways 12:15 Yes, you can. 12:15 @Rx2 12:16 Some levels where you have to fight "dopplegangers" give you puzzle pieces 12:16 Well, all of them do, but not all give you spikeweed and wallnut pieces 12:16 Hi 12:16 das the only way 12:16 yas 06:58 hai reap 07:00 hai 07:01 Guys 07:01 wat 07:02 Why is Wikia turned into China? 07:02 Even though I live in Mexico 07:02 show pics 07:02 Ok 07:03 I mean UAE 07:03 Im CR 07:03 I cant chat 07:03 when Im that guy 07:03 Imma show ya 07:03 Im not sockpuppying 07:03 Im just showing ya guys 07:04 I thought it was just ofn my BB 07:04 *on 07:04 just show pics 07:04 K 07:05 or do u not have any 07:06 Im uploading it nao 07:07 Wait 07:07 there 07:08 idk, maybe you set your language to dat 07:08 Nope 07:09 Its all English 07:09 idk how to help u 07:09 ._. 07:10 * UmmWhat?OkayThen is Contact 07:10 contact wikia or something 07:10 Im already doing that 07:12 What option 07:12 ... 07:13 idk, im not chinese or japanese or whatever 07:13 07:13 Questions about this wiki 07:13 Issue with the wiki’s content 07:13 Problem with another user? 07:13 I want admin rights here 07:13 Account changes 07:13 Can't access my account 07:13 Disable my account 07:13 Rename my account 07:13 My account is blocked 07:13 Participating on Wikia 07:13 How do I use Wikia? 07:13 I want to offer some feedback 07:13 I think I found a bug 07:13 I see a broken or inappropriate ad 07:13 Changes to this wiki 07:13 Sitename or URL 07:13 Design 07:13 Add or remove Features 07:13 Close this wiki 07:13 07:14 k 07:16 Sent 07:37 I haz lego ecto 1 finnally 07:38 Hai 07:38 Did you see my comment on your DA 07:39 Hi 07:39 No screw you. 07:47 hai Cubical 07:48 hallo 07:51 give me teh codes 07:51 the codes to ultimate power in the world of PvZBattles wise one! 07:57 you downloaded it? 07:58 yah 07:58 PvZBattles 07:58 teh latest version 07:59 10d? 07:59 yah 07:59 Celekenises 07:59 I played it yesterday remember? 08:00 i actually got the 10d with Second Specials, but it is still in development 08:00 nope 08:00 are you logged in? 08:02 .° 08:03 no 08:07 i made 3/6 secondary specials in PvZB 08:11 . 08:16 K 08:17 hallo 08:18 08:22 hallo 08:23 Hullo 08:24 Guys 08:24 why did I suddenly became another user 08:25 It's User:~~Lord Zeref~~ 08:25 k 08:25 Without logging in 08:26 I dont even know who is Zeref 08:28 .-. 08:29 We are all zeref. 08:30 08:37 Top 10 list:Coolest zombies wtf 08:38 hallo 08:38 lol 08:38 look in history 08:39 this user already created same top10 list 2 years ago lolz° 08:39 Lel 08:39 oh wait 2014 08 19